I want That Strawberry!
by Endless.Nonsense
Summary: After work, Misa had gotten bored. Raito is out somewhere, and everyone else is working. She grabs Ryuuzaki and brings him to his favourite Tea Shop...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**  
After work, Misa had gotten bored. Raito is out somewhere, and everyone else is working. She grabs Ryuuzaki and brings him to his favourite Tea Shop...

_Okay! This is another one of my multichapters... I'm going to finish the next chapter of my other one as soon a I post this one, so don't worry, anyone!  
I know, I know, I should concentrate only on one, but I can barely concentrate at all, so, yeah. Be happy this one came out as it did!  
I'm only joking. Well, mostly.  
Anyways, I do not own Death Note, the characters, or the notebook itself. So, don't sue me._

--

Misa stood up, her arms outstretched. She expelled a yawn from her lips as she rubbed her eyes. She groaned in annoyance as she watched her fellow actors walked over to her, only to compliment her on the work she had done that day, or to hit on her and ask her on a date. Nothing changed with men, ever.

Being the girl she is, of course she wouldn't be rude to the boys. She always smiled and replied, and was always friendly. She was admired for not only her beauty, but her modeling work and work as an actress as well. Whenever any of the men she worked with tried to ask her out, she politely refused. This was because of her boyfriend. She loved him with all of her heart, and would never betray his heart.

Her shift finished, Misa bid her co-workers goodbye and walked out of the doors of her work building, only to walk face-first into Matsuda, her 'manager'. She sent him a small smile. "Matsu-San! What is scheduled now?"

Matsuda took out his pocketbook while opening the car door for Misa. "Well, your movie filming has been put on hold until tomorrow, and Ryuuzaki called, saying he wanted me back, so you have to come, too. Sorry Misa-Misa."

"Don't be sorry, Matsu-San. I get to see Raito-Kun!" Misa had a smile plastered onto her face with this statement. Raito Yagami was the man that Misa loved with all her heart. This was only because her parents were killed by someone who was trying to rob her house. The man who killed her parents was soon killed by Kira, a mass-murderer. The one we call 'Kira' is seen as a god around Tokyo, only because ever since he came around, crime rate has fallen almost 70 per cent. Misa sighed happily, knowing that her Raito was that very killer who had avenged her parents.

"Misa-Misa… Did you have a good day at work? I would hope so. Because I set you up with another commercial deal… This one is for the new Strawberry Banana Smoothie Juice that Raito loves so much." Matsuda sent Misa a small smile and drove off to the large apartment building that the crew had been living in the passed few weeks.

Of course, Misa was asked to stay by Raito, and since he asked, she couldn't refuse. Misa would do anything for Raito. 'Maybe Misa can get Raito-Kun to go on a date with her tonight! Misa-Misa was being a good girl this week…" She smiled to herself at the thought and closed her eyes, completely ignoring Matsuda's question, and comment. Soon, Misa felt the car stop, and soon turn off. Misa gave Matsuda a small smile before she departed from the car. She took a deep breath and nearly skipped her way over to the elevator. She placed her hand on the scanner, a smile imprinted on her face.

The scanner beeped a few times, and the elevator door opened. Misa walked into the elevator, not even waiting for Matsuda. She turned to face all of the buttons close to the door, and pressed the one that would take her to the investigation room. Before the elevator moved, an electronic voice rang through the speakers. "Name?"

"Misa-Misa." With that, the elevator moved on its way. It stopped abruptly a few seconds later.

"Misa-Misa, leave all of your metal or dangerous carry-ins on the platter that will be coming shortly."

Misa nodded, jumping to the front corner by the buttons. She huddled herself against them as the small metal platter flung itself all around the elevator. Soon, the buttons started glowing. Misa simply stepped back as pins stuck out of the centre of them, long enough to pierce through her, if she hadn't moved. This was routine when someone pressed the button. For the first few days it was installed, people fell unconscious out of the elevator, and were found hours later by those coming next. Misa had gotten used to it. She hadn't even gotten hit once.

As soon as the elevator door opened, Misa ran out and dived towards the next hallway, taking off all of her metallic substances. She placed them in a tray at the end of the hallway, and walked through many more traps and security measures going into the building. She soon was standing at the large sliding doors that lead into the research room. She knocked on the door three times and smiled brightly into the video camera. "Ryuuzaki-Kun! Let me in!"

The doors slid open and Misa ran inside, flopping down on the couch. "Where is Raito-Kun?" She directed her question to a boy sitting at the computer.

The boy was hunched over, sitting on his feet. The boy's hair was long and matted. The messy hair looked good on him. The boy barely ever slept, giving him dark bags under his eyes. The boy never wore shoes, and preferred it that way. Misa on the other hand, thought it was disgusting.

The boy spoke in a calm voice, almost as if he were speaking to a child. He always had when talking to Misa. "He went out… He said he won't be back until tomorrow evening."

Misa let out an exasperated sigh, than frowned, looking at the boy by the computer. "Ryuuzaki-Kun… I'm really bored! Would you like to go to the Tea Shop with Misa-Misa?"

The black haired boy sighed slightly, finally taking his dark eyes off of the computer screen. He looked directly at her, nearly staring her down. "Misa, I'm working. Go upstairs and call another one of your friends."

"No!" Misa stood up, stomping her foot on the floor like a child having a horrible temper tantrum. "Misa-Misa can't go with Raito, so she will go with her friend, Ryuuzaki!"

The boy rolled his eyes, than turned back to the computer screen. "Misa, you know I can't just skip our on work. I'm sorry, but I can't go with you."

Misa grumbled unhappily before she walked over to the boy, grabbing his hand. "You will come with Misa, or I won't be happy!"

"Then you may be unhappy. It will be your choice."

"Ugh! You're impossible!"

"That's alright."

"You're coming!" Misa quickly pulled on his arm, sending the poor boy crashing to the floor.

"Misa is stronger than she looks, I see." Ryuuzaki spoke as he rubbed his butt, which he landed on. The pain was nothing, but it did still hurt. "Fine. But we will not be out longer then two hours."

Misa threw her arms into the air, jumping up. "Yay!"

Ryuuzaki on the other hand, felt like smacking himself over the forehead. He had no idea what he had just gotten himself into. It's not that he didn't like Misa, she just wasn't his girlfriend. Even if she was, it's not like he got out often… "When are we leaving Misa?"

"Right now! Let's go!" Again, the hyper blonde grabbed his arm, pulling the investigator off of the floor and onto his feet. "I know you will like this place. They sell your favourite!"

Ryuuzaki tilted his head to the side, looking at her with his dark eyes. "My favourite what?"

"Cake, Silly!" Misa giggled lightly at how clueless the boy was. He knew everything, except girls.

He was known as "L", the most famous investigator in all of Japan. He solved many unexplained mysteries from around the world. His most famous so far would be a murder case in which there was no proof, and the body was disposed of. The only thing the boy had to go by was tire tracks. Everyone since then realized he was amazing. He never showed his face to the public before, yet this case was different. They had to find a mass murderer who could kill by looking at a person, and by knowing their name. The case was nearly impossible, yet L took it on.

"How do you know what my favourite cake is Misa? You are never around when I'm eating."

This downed Misa's spirits quite a bit... She was always around, but he never paid attention to her. "I am around! But, I'm with Raito-Kun! You never pay attention… You don't even turn our way."

"Misa, I'm sorry. I guess I'm caught up in the Kira Case…"

"You're supposed to be the greatest detective, not missing one detail, and you can't even multi-task?" Of course, this was said sarcastically. The boy always did. He constantly ate, played with his food, watched the surveillance tapes, ordered around everyone who worked for him, and even thought up plans on the spot, all at the same time. He was pretty amazing.

"If I can't, Misa, then you cannot act." Rang his simple reply. It was meant to hit her hard, because he knew it would. He was joking around too, he knew she would be able to tell, but, he wanted to bring down what she did best, as well. Bingo.

"Whaaaaat?" Misa quickly turned on the spot, not even realizing the two had walked onto the street already. She sent him a wild glare. "How dare you?!"

Ryuuzaki knew this sent a red flag flying around her head, but he found the whole thing quite amusing. "Misa… Calm down. Let's go get some cake…"  
"Is that all you think about?!" Misa watched him look around, almost as if he was asking her which way to go. Misa let out an exasperated sigh and pointed behind her with her thumb. His whole body perked up and walked down the street. Misa couldn't help but smirk. The boy looked like a puppy, or a panda. The later, only because of the circles around his eyes. She pouted, than slowly followed. "You only think with your stomach. That's so uncool."

Of course, the shaggy-haired boy didn't even seem to hear her as her rant continued. Misa was red-faced and agitated by the time the two arrived at the Tea Shop. She huffed and puffed as the boy opened the door. Misa stormed passed him and sat down at her usual table, as she watched L follow suit. "Misa-Chan, are you feeling alright? You're quite flushed."

This made Misa blow over completely. She stood up, sending her chair flying almost a meter behind her. She glared down at the boy she knew as Ryuuzaki, her hazel eyes flaming with a passion known as sheer anger. Anyone smart would know not to anger the famous Misa Amane. "I am feeling fine, Ryuuzaki!" She pointed a threatening finger towards him, her eyes narrowing, giving her an appearance that nobody would want to be n the receiving end of, except, possibly, Ryuuzaki. "You just mad me angry!"

"So you are saying it's my fault your face is all red?" Ryuuzaki simply smirked up at the blonde, his eyes more calm then necessary.

"Yes!"

"I'll be sure to remember that, Misa-Chan."

"Huh?"

"Let's eat!"

Misa sighed at the boy. _Figures… _She laughed to herself; still feeling slightly angered, but was calming down. Mostly because of the scent of freshly baked cakes wafting throughout the shop. "Okay… Fine." With that, the blonde bobbed up towards the counter and leaned against it, staring down at the small silver bell. She simply smirked, and tapped it once. Nobody came, nobody even called out for her that they were coming. She tapped it nearly four more times, and every single eye in the shop was on her when someone finally came out of the back room.

"May I help you?" The boy was young, only about sixteen. He had black hair down passed his ears, but flared out to the sides. It was shaggy, like Ryuuzaki's, yet was still tame. The boy was giving Misa a wide-eyed stare, his dark brown eyes scanning over her, as if she were a passing daydream. "You're Misa Amane, right?"

Misa tilted her head to the side with a smile, her hazel eyes resting upon the cheesecake above the boys head, and she absentmindedly nodded, she had been asked that question multiple times, and every time, it was followed by…

"Oh my goodness! I knew it!"

The petite blonde rolled her eyes. She then mustered up the happiest expression she could, and then took a deep breath, trying to sound as happy as she could. "I'll have one slice of that strawberry cheesecake over there, and a basket of strawberries with a small--and I mean small--bowl of melted chocolate. Delivered to that table over there." She pointed towards the table of which Ryuuzaki was sitting. She turned her head, only to realize he was not there. "Ugh. Where the hell did that boy go now?" She grumbled unhappily, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and scanned the other tables, not seeing her friend.

"Misa-Chan, who are you looking for?"

When Misa spun around, Ryuuzaki was standing right behind her, standing awfully close for her liking. She jumped and let out a small yelp, grabbing everyone's attention again. Misa bit her lip and gave Ryuuzaki a small whack against the arm. "Don't do that!"

Ryuuzaki simply grinned, not paying any attention to the fact he had just received a demanding blow to the arm. "Misa, just calm down. It's not like you're going to hurt me."

Misa simply smirked, as an almost evil thought flooded through her mind, but she soon wiped the look off as she shook her head. "You're right." With that, she turned towards the young boy at the counter, and sent him a small wave. "Remember, Kyatou, that table right there!" She pointed again as she proudly turned towards the table, and walked back towards it. As soon as she had gotten there, she realized that her chair had been placed upright, and in the right place again, ready for her to sit down.

Ryuuzaki simply smiled at her, then looked back at the boy at the counter, who was frantically racing around trying to get the order ready quickly. "Misa-Chan, do you know that boy over there?"

Misa looked up at him, a curious "Hmm?" escaping her lips as she did. She also turned her hazel gaze over towards the boy, and she shook her head. "No, I don't. Why do you ask, Ryuuzaki?"

"Because…" The hunched over boy replied, bringing his knees up to his chest, the way he had always sat. He shrugged in her direction, his attention turning back to her. His gaze was piercing, and almost menacing, yet innocent and cute all the same. "I was just wondering how you knew his name."

After hearing this, Misa's hazel eyes grew wide. She realized her mistake. She had read the boys name with the Shinigami Eyes. "I… Uh…" She mentally cursed to herself, biting her lip. "His nametag!"

"What nametag? He's not wearing one."

"He was before you came over! He took it off when his manger told him not to get it in my food."

"Uh-huh…"

"Seriously!" Again, Misa jumped to her feet, but this time, the chair did not fly backwards. "I'm telling you the truth!" Misa was very proud of her acting skills, and was going to sow them off, even if it was in the middle of a tea shop.

"Alright, Misa. Just sit down. Our food is coming."

--

Okay everyone! Do you see that little go button? Press it! Magical things will happen, you know!  
I update faster when I get more reviews, really, I do!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**  
After work, Misa had gotten bored. Raito is out somewhere, and everyone else is working. She grabs Ryuuzaki and brings him to his favourite Tea Shop...

_**Okay! This chapter may be the last, but it might not. I am not sure. Sorry!** _

--

_After hearing this, Misa's hazel eyes grew wide. She realized her mistake. She had read the boys name with the Shinigami Eyes. "I… Uh…" She mentally cursed to herself, biting her lip. "His nametag!"_

_"What nametag? He's not wearing one."_

_"He was before you came over! He took it off when his manger told him not to get it in my food."_

_"Uh-huh…"_

_"Seriously!" Again, Misa jumped to her feet, but this time, the chair did not fly backwards. "I'm telling you the truth!" Misa was very proud of her acting skills, and was going to sow them off, even if it was in the middle of a tea shop._

_"Alright, Misa. Just sit down. Our food is coming."_

--

Misa slowly sat down, her arms crossed over her chest in slight anger. She didn't want Ryuuzaki to seee how angry she really was. She glared up at the girl who had set her strawberries in front of her, then down at the berries themselves, seeming to be more calm, now that they were in front of her.

Ryuuzaki on the other hand, seemed delighted that his cheesecake had been delivered, and had already dove into it. Misa watched in near horror as she examined how he ate. She looked down at her strawberries and grabbed one, dipping it into the small bowl of chocolate the waitress had melted for her, and took a bite out of it.

A few minutes went by, no conversation floating between the two, just the sound of Ryuuzaki's fork hitting the plate when he was finished. He then ate the strawberry that had rested atop his cake, and stared lovingly down at Misa's. "Are... You going to eat all of those?"

Misa looked up at him with a half glare. She only had three strawberries left, and she would definetally eat all of them. She grabbed one, and ate it, without the assistance of the chocolate--Which was gone, anyways-- and smirked, licking her lips. "Mmm!" She cried out. This was loud enough to echo off of the walls of the small tea shop, making people turn towards the two yet again. "This strawberry was delicious! It's almost orgasmic!"

L couldn't stand it anymore. He watched Misa with sad eyes as she devoured another one, and looked down at the last strawberry. "Misa-Chan... May I have the last one?"

Misa looked up at him while she picked it up with her slender fingers. It was oen of the biggest strawberries she had gotten in the basket, and she knew it would be the juiciest, which would drive her tablemate crazy--Her highest objective.

She held it by the leaves as she waved it in front of the male's eyes, watching his dark eyes follow the berry. He licked his lips, and Misa couldn't help but smirk inside. She lowered it towards her, and licked it, her eyes shining, placed upon the darker male. "Still want it?"

To Misa's surprise, L nodded. "More than ever..." Those three words made her shiver. She definetallywas not expecting him to say that.

Ryuuzaki himself, was crazed over strawberries. He was high on the thought of getting it, and feeding off of the need. The fact that it was beign held captive by a beautiful, yet not all that smart girl, was just an added plus. "I want that Strawberry!" He shouted as he dived over the table, arms outstretched in attempt to grab the berry from her fingers.

Of course, Misa had been ready for this, so she jumped up, and scurried towards the door, pulling it open, and dashing out. She watched the door close behind her, and then Ryuuzaki slam against it, and push it as hard as he could. "Noooo!" He screamed. "It's locked!" Ryuuzaki looked as if he were about to cry, which made Misa squeal in delight. It had been a while since she had this happen.

Soon, costomers walked into the store, pushing Ryuuzaki out of the way. Slightly flushed, Ryuuzaki dived out of the door. Misa, of course, ran down the street, and turned around, taking a bite from the large strawberry. As soon as she stopped, however, Ryuuzaki's large stature had tackled her to the ground, sending the strawberry flying. Ryuuzaki watched in sheer horror as it landed right near a storm drain, and fell through the hole.

The crazed Ryuuzaki, still high from the strawberries, dived towards the sewer grate and threw himself ontop of it. "You bastard! I was going to eat that strawberry!" And with a dejected look towards the sewer, he rose, and turned to Misa. "I am sorry... But I should be getting back to work."

"But, Ryuuzaki..." She watched him turn around, and walk back towards the hotel. The pained look Misa held across her face was fake, but still, she reached into her purse only to pull out a small tupperware container, holding a single, lucious red strawberry she had hid from him, only to pop the little berry into her mouth. "And I thought I was crazy in love..."

--

Guess what? There will be another chapter! YAY! Right?  
See that little go button? Press it! Magical things will happen, you know!  
I update faster when I get more reviews, really, I do!  
Seriously! It's proven.


End file.
